A Perfect Storm
"A Perfect Storm" is the thirteenth and final episode of Grand Hotel, and the thirteenth episode overall. It is the first season finale, and serves as the series finale. Summary Danny’s true identity is revealed. Santiago struggles with life-changing news from Helen, and we finally learn what happened to Sky. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Santiago attempts to get into his suite, but the door is locked. Inside, Gigi yells that she needs help because "he" has a knife. Santiago breaks down the door with an axe and finds Danny holding a butcher knife towards Gigi. The two get into a fight as she shouts for Santiago to stop as he yells that he knows who Danny is and refuses to let him take down his wife. Earlier that day, Danny sits with Alicia after she read her mother’s suicide note, and tries to reason with her that maybe her father doesn’t know that Jason is his son and her brother. She wonders if that’s what Sky found out. Danny suggests they talk to Yoli as she used to date Sky. At the family breakfast, Alicia asks to speak to Yoli but Santiago tells her to sit as he and Gigi have an announcement - Santiago has changed his will, and Carolina and Yoli will also be heirs for the hotel. Gigi leaves with her daughters to get champagne as Santiago tells Javi and Alicia he still wants them to run the hotel. When they leave the Suite, Javi confesses to Alicia that he was on the phone with his sponsor half the night trying to process their mother’s death - Alicia is having a hard time coping too, and denies there’s anything else to tell him. At the hospital, Malcolm praises Helen for getting him to the hospital so promptly following his stroke. When asked about being discharged, the doctor is more concerned about why it happened and needs to run more tests. Helen stops the doctor, saying she just wants to bring him home, but she is told that he may never come home, but they are doing the best they can. Back at the hotel, Mateo gives Santiago paperwork that he wants him to sign, but he refuses until his attorney can review them. Outside the office, Santiago informs Gigi that Mateo kept a copy of the footage from the night of the hurricane which shows Gigi crying down the basement while covered in blood, and is using that to incriminate Gigi to get a stake in the hotel. He promises Gigi he will take care of it as she recalls that night when she emerged from the hurricane covered in blood and spotting the camera. Santiago finds Gigi in her closet holding her white gown covered in blood, but she insists it was an accident and reveals there was a security camera and it won’t look good for her. He comforts her and promises to take care of it, and they will never speak of it again. In the Presidential Suite, Santiago sits with Jimmy, who says he will try to see if the images of Mateo helping Teresa escape were truly deleted or if they are still there. In one of the security camera footage, Santiago sees Danny talking to Detective Ayala in the hallway, with Jimmy confirming he sees them with their heads together a lot. Carolina is busy showing off all her purchases to her sister, Yoli when Alicia and Danny come to see Yoli. In her room, she acts shocked when Alicia brings up Sky, but Danny says he cares so much because Sky is his sister; shocking Yoli. Alicia tells her that she is helping him look for her, causing Yoli to sit down and tell him about how Sky would talk about him. None of them believe she just skipped town, as Yoli explains that Sky probably stole something valuable. In a flashback, Yoli is making dinner while Sky kisses her and they enjoy some private time. They try on Gigi’s dresses in her closet until Yoli opens the jewelry box, where Sky finds a secret compartment, unbeknownst to Yoli who, without looking, tells her to put everything back so her mother doesn’t notice. Later, Gigi demands answers from Yoli, who says the kitchen sent up one of the chefs, someone she believed was Sky. Santiago walks in and Gigi tells him that Sky stole some jewelry from her closet but she will handle it. Yoli angrily confronts Sky, who swears what they have is real. Sky wants Yoli to go with her, but Yoli refuses. Back to present day, Danny insists his sister wouldn’t leave without telling him. Outside the room, Danny doesn’t believe Sky stole the jewels and had hoped Yoli would have the answers. Just then, his phone shows 3 missed calls from Sky. He calls her back, only for a staff member named Andrea to answer and inform him that one of their patrons found the phone under the boardwalk. He tells Andrea that it’s Danny and he knows whose phone it is and he will be to get it. Alicia encourages him not to lose hope, and there could be something on the phone that will help. Mateo tells Adam they are having an impromptu meeting at 4 and there is no need to inform Helen. Roxanne introduces herself to Javi at the bar, breaking the ice talking about her 10 year sobriety; making it easier for him to say he is an addict. She says there’s a silver lining to rehab, telling him the “no sex” rule is merely a suggestion. Shortly thereafter, the two find themselves in bed together. When Javi goes to the bathroom, Roxanne sneaks a drink from her purse. Ingrid arrives at the hospital, bringing in food and drinks in for Jason and his family, but she is interrupted when Vanessa walks in with a huge basket of food. The two are introduced, but Ingrid scurries out of the room. Helen chases after her and thanks her for coming. Danny barges into Helen’s office, where Alicia is, and tells her he found a voice recording of Gigi and Sky in the Presidential Suite. Sky feels she has the upper hand, attempting to blackmail Gigi by saying she will tell the whole world what Santiago did. Gigi was going to turn to Santiago, but he doesn’t know about the suicide note, nor that Jason is his son. Sky advises her to find another way to get the money or she will tell him the truth. Danny hides when Santiago appears and asks Alicia for all their personnel files, specifically Danny’s. Once Santiago leaves, Alicia insists Danny find out what happened to Sky immediately. Danny arrives at the Presidential Suite with dinner for Gigi, who is there alone, but he leaves the food in the hallway and locks the doors. Danny shows Gigi the note, demanding to know what happened to his sister. Santiago rushes to the basement where the employees’ lockers are. He orders Ingrid to get out as he breaks into Danny’s locker and finds the police file on Sky. Danny tells Gigi that he knows everything. Gigi tries to stab him, but he manages to grab the knife and tells her to sit down and start talking. Gigi tells him that Sky was blackmailing her, so she told Santiago that she has a problem, telling him to go on with the party without her. Helen tells Gigi Malcolm will be devastated when he learns Jason is not his son. Helen deactivates Sky’s keycard just as Sky tries to use her keycard to the staff access door, but she is spooked by footsteps and runs. She is able to get outside, blinded by the rain and heavy wind. A knock at the door causes Danny to panic and Gigi to call out for Santiago, who breaks down the door with an axe. Danny tells Gigi not to move as he is determined to hear the rest of the story, but Santiago gets the upper hand and they physically fight. Gigi begs him to stop, saying Danny is Sky’s brother, and reveals that she didn’t kill Sky. Danny gives Santiago Beatriz’s suicide note, showing Gigi’s motives behind her lies. Danny learns that Sky is truly dead, still asking who did it. He is told by someone who wanted to protect the secret more than she ever would. Helen pampers Malcolm, saying there is nothing she won’t do for her family. Santiago is infuriated, but Gigi promises she kept the letter because she always intended for him to know and tried to protect him. He is still mad, as she always accused him of having secrets, when she's had "the biggest one of all." Danny and Alicia come to the hospital to see Helen. Alicia tells her to cut the crap as Danny goes to visit Malcolm. Danny turns off the TV, revealing that Sky was his sister and he knows that Malcolm killed her, and Gigi told him everything. Malcolm doesn’t blame her, but is just glad she kept it for as long as she could. He confesses that he always had a feeling Jason was not his son, and reveals he overheard Helen and Gigi talk about Jason being Santiago’s son. Outside during the storm, Gigi points a gun at Sky, but Sky manages to get the upper hand and grabs the gun and points it at Gigi. Malcolm, who was also outside, sees Sky with the gun and hits her over the head. Gigi cradles Sky in her arms, covering her gown in blood. Malcolm swears he only did it as he thought Sky was going to hurt Gigi, but Danny feels it was because Malcolm only wanted to keep his secret hidden. Malcolm thoroughly apologizes as Danny says he won’t go to the police nor tell Jason because he is a good friend to him and this truth would destroy him. Danny also recognizes that Malcolm won't live much longer and comments that the universe has already found another way to punish him. Alicia learns the truth from Helen, feeling offended that Helen was like a mother to her after Beatriz died. She wants forgiveness but Danny prevents Alicia from saying anything else and escorts her out of the hospital. Helen returns to Malcolm’s room, who says he always knew and it didn’t matter to him because Jason is his son and nothing will change how much he loves him. Jason walks in, joining in the group hug. Malcolm dies shortly after. Malcolm’s funeral service is held in the hotel lobby. Jason is giving the eulogy, saying Malcolm was the best dad he could ever ask for. Santiago gives Helen some odd looks but after the ceremony he approaches Jason, saying he is there for him; suggesting they have lunch, but Jason feels he is just being a phony. Ingrid finds Javi at the bar, who says he found a distraction, just then Roxanne walks up, Ingrid calls Roxanne “mom.” Mateo walks into Santiago’s office, who promptly fires him despite the blackmail. Santiago shows him a flash drive of Mateo helping Teresa, saying if they are going down, he will go down too. Yoli chastises Carolina, and is upset that Carolina told their dad, Felix, about being in Santiago’s will. She is concerned and worried when Carolina says Felix is on his way back to Miami. Mateo apologizes to Ingrid. Santiago is busy changing his will to include Jason. When Gigi comes in, she suggests they discuss it together. Santiago sternly refuses, to the point he accuses her of obscuring his relation to Jason for the sake of her daughters attaining more money. While he affirms his love for her, he doesn’t know how they are going to get past everything. Alicia and Danny stand at the beach, talking about Sky and how she was family. He lights Sky’s zippo before snapping it shut and throwing it into the ocean. He says he’ll go back to Illinois as there is nothing keeping him in Miami, as Alicia takes his hand and the two kiss on the beach. Mateo seeks solace in bed with Ingrid, but leaves and tells her he is going to make one last mistake. Santiago calls Helen, saying they need to talk, but she doesn’t want Jason to know. She refuses and Santiago says they will talk about it in person. Santiago leaves his office and the power is out, he calls out for Helen when a shot is fired from the dark and he is shot directly in the chest. Santiago falls to the ground, clenching his chest, struggling to breathe. Trivia *The table read for this episode took place on January 15, 2019. Gallery Promotional Images Promo_113_01.jpeg Promo_113_02.jpeg Promo_113_03.jpeg Promo_113_04.jpeg Promo_113_05.jpeg Promo_113_06.jpeg Promo_113_07.jpeg Promo_113_08.jpeg Promo_113_09.jpeg Promo_113_10.jpeg Promo_113_11.jpeg Promo_113_12.jpeg Promo_113_13.jpeg Promo_113_14.jpeg Promo_113_15.jpeg Promo_113_16.jpeg Promo_113_17.jpeg Promo_113_18.jpeg Promo_113_19.jpeg Promo_113_20.jpeg Promo_113_21.jpeg Promo_113_22.jpeg Promo_113_23.jpeg Promo_113_24.jpeg Promo_113_25.jpeg Promo_113_26.jpeg Promo_113_27.jpeg Promo_113_28.jpeg Behind the Scenes Episode_113_-_Feliz_Ramirez_15th_January_2019.jpeg BTS_113_01.jpeg BTS_113_02.jpeg BTS_113_03.jpeg BTS_113_04.jpeg BTS_113_05.jpeg BTS_113_06.jpeg BTS_113_07.jpeg BTS_113_08.jpeg Videos Grand Hotel - A Perfect Storm Promo A Perfect Storm Sneak Peek 1 A Perfect Storm Sneak Peek 2 References Category:Season 1 Episodes